Space Warrior's: Mistress of Shadows
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: As Hinaten's Curse Mark begins to take her over, she runs away to keep her friends and family safe, it will Take Ross, X Prodigy and a whole host of Characters, many with the 'Femme Fatale Factor' to save the young Pokemorph from herself!
1. Chapter 1

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part One!

A Nightmare again!

We find ourselves at the HQ of the Author Fighters, as young Hinaten the Mew/Mewtwo Pokemorph was sleeping on a couch the TV was showing what looked like somekind of Pokemon Contest, as Hinaten's surrogate Sister, Hikari Ino walked in and giggled.

"Hina-chan, time to wake up," Hikari said until she noticed Hinaten was shivering.

"Hina-chan?" Hikari asked. As Hinaten seemed to be having a nightmare.

(Dream)

We find Hinaten running down an alleyway, clutching her neck where the Curse Mark was painfully.

'Why is it acting up again!' Hinaten whispered as she continued to run until she heard chuckling.

"Who's there?" Hinaten said in a scared tone, until she heard a rumbling and before she could do anything, the ground behind her suddenly blew up, as suddenly appearing was a HUGE Snake, not Manda size, but still pretty big, it scarily looked exactly like the serpent that was her curse mark.

"Hello my Angle," It said in a distorted version of a voice she wished she'd never hear again.

"Y-Yami," She whispered and before she could do anything the snake lunged and coiled around her, as she tried to struggle it chuckled again.

"My body may be gone, but as long as that is there, I'll never disappear," Yami said as his snake-like tongue disgustingly licked Hinaten's curse mark causing it to glow Dark Green. As his jaws opened.

"This is only a dream, but soon the Mark will consume your soul, then it will make you consume everyone you cherish!" Yami said as his snake head moved to a position where it could consume her, but just as it was about to the dream ended with Hinaten screaming.

(End Dream)

Hinaten suddenly screamed and woke up as Hikari quickly tried to calm down Hinaten.

"Hina-chan, it's me, please calm down!" Hikari called out as Hinaten suddenly calm down before hugging Hikari crying.

"Kari-neechan!" She cried as Hikari stroked her back.

"It's ok, it's ok," Hikari repeated as Hinaten started to calm down again.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you," Hikari said with a smile as Hinaten weakly smiled back before glancing at her mark, Yami's word haunting her.

_'It will make you consume everyone you cherish!' _Yami's voice said in her head, as she shook her head.

'No! I won't let that happen!' Hinaten thought. As she smiled. Not noticing her mark glowing.

'_Soon my angel, I'll make sure your sitting next to me in the after-life,_' Yami thought.

(That's Part One! Next time, the Mark begins acting up, making Hinaten more aggressive, but as she tries to control it, she begin to wonder how long?)


	2. Chapter 2

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Two!

Holding it back!

We now see Hinaten walking across a hallway rubbing her neck where the Mark was.

'I have to ignore this,' Hinaten thought as she walk into the Lounge to see the Author Fighters and the Space Warrior's laughing at Lunatic trying to avoid being inhaled by Kirby.

"What's going on?" Hinaten asked Hareta.

"Oh nothing, just Lunatic took some of Kirby's lunch," Hareta said as Hinaten smiled as that.

"Poor Lunatic," Hinaten said before flinching a little as the Mark glowed a little.

"You ok?" Hareta asked.

'Gotta push it back!' Hinaten thought as the Mark stopped glowing.

"I'm fine Hareta-kun, just a little hungry," Hinaten said as she headed for the Kitchen.

(Meanwhile)

We see Ross and Marissa chuckling at Lunatic's problem, they saw Hinaten's talk with Hareta.

"You think the Mark's still working?" Marissa asked.

"Maybe, but I thought since Yami's gone, the Mark would just be a bad Tatoo now," I said as Hinaten headed into the Kitchen.

"You think the Life Aura's can help her?" Marissa asked as I glanced at the Yellow Aura in my hand.

"Maybe, if these things can get rid of the mark, I'll have to punch myself for not thinking of it!" I said as Marissa nodded.

"I hope it does work," Marissa said.

(Meanwhile)

Hinaten was inside the kitchen, sweating, no one else was around so she could finally let out how tired she was.

'I can't keep this up,' Hinaten thought as suddenly the Mark and her eyes glowed Green and she suddenly grinned with fangs, but as she was about to turn around her eyes glowed Pink and the Mark receded. As she fell to her knees.

'I...I can't stop it!!' Hinaten thought as she teared up.

'If I don't stop it, everyone will suffer, Otou-san, Kaa-san, Hareta-kun, Kari-nee, everyone!' Hinaten thought as she stood up and wiped the tears.

"I can only do one thing," Hinaten said as she walked out of the Kitchen,

"Feeling better?" Hareta asked in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine, just need some sleep," Hinaten said as she walked away, with Hareta with a concerned Look on his face along with Me and Marissa.

'Hinaten, what's happening to you?' All three of us thought.

(Midnight)

We find Hinaten sleeping in her room once again tossing and turning as she was having another Nightmare!

(Dream)

We find Hinaten once again coiled by the giant serpent but this time she wasn't struggling, her eyes where teared up and hear was down, almost like she was completly spent of energy.

"So your finally losing yourself? It was only a matter of time, now my angel soon, you will be joining me," Yami said as he appeared and kissed Hinaten on the neck, the poor girl didn't even try to move her face away from him.

"Now let the mark take you," Yami said as the Curse Mark suddenly glowed bright as Green like marks started to appear around her body.

"NO!" She managed to yell. As the dream ended with Yami laughing maniacally.

(End Dream)

As Hinaten woke up, with a tired look on her face she glanced at the Mark on her shoulder.

'I can't stop it, I can't let it hurt anyone else!' Hinaten thought as she got out of her bed and headed for the window before glancing back with teared up eyes.

'I'm sorry everyone, goodbye,' She thought as she jumped out and started to run!

(That's Part Two! Next time the Author Fighters and Space Warrior's find out what happened to Hinaten, as Ross and Marissa prepare to leave, Hinaten heads to the nearby mountains to hide herself!)


	3. Chapter 3

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Three!

The Femme Fatales!

We now see Marissa knocking on a door.

"Hinaten? Time to get up!" Marissa said as she opened the door and saw nothing and an Open Window! As she gasped. She noticed a note on the bed.

"ROSS!! HINATEN'S GONE!!" Marissa's yelled as I appeared suddenly and I saw Marissa crying while holding the note.

"What's happened!?" I asked as Marissa just gave me the note.

'To Otou-san and Kaa-san, I am sorry for writing this, but I can't stay...the mark..is taking control of me, I can't stop it...so I have to leave to make sure no one gets hurt! Please don't come after me! Love Hinaten!' I read as my eyes darkened.

'Yami! When I die, I am going to make you wish you where not!!' I thought.

(A few Minutes before this)

We find X Prodigy talking on a Cellphone.

"Hey, how's things going?" X asked.

"Oh nothing much, I've just been busy with creating my own team," A Female Voice is heard on the phone.

"Really? How's that going?" X asked curious.

"Fine for now, I only have three members right now," The Voice said. Just as X heard Marissa's scream

"Hey I have a question, how fast can you and your team get here?" X asked when suddenly arms wrapped around his neck.

"This fast enough?" A voice is heard as X looked up to see non other than Spider-Girl along with three figures! The first was wearing dark purple ninja/dancer outfit. The Second was carrying a large spiked hammer and wears a black dress along with a black eye mask. The Last one looked like one of the Super Monkeys, but this one had White/Black metal fur and huge fists.

"X, allow me to introduce, Dark Butterfly, Black Rose and Bleak Nova!" SG said as all three nodded.

"Hey, so you guys are her group," X said as the One with the hammer took the mask off revealing it was non other than Amy Rose!

"We're the Dark Oracles!" She said with a smile as X glanced at Dark Butterfly. As he looked closely he noticed who it was.

"Leela!? What are you doing here!?" X said as the Cyclopes answered.

"I don't know exactly I think I fell into a portal that brought me to the 21st century!" Leela said.

"Oh man, Fry is gonna be thrilled to hear your here!" X said as Leela suddenly Grabbed X by his jacket.

"You know Fry!?" Leela said.

"Can't breath! He's in my team Faust!" X managed to say.

(Meanwhile)

We see Ross and Marissa showing D.M and Hikari the note.

"This is bad, if that mark takes her over, any one of our Enemies could turn her to their side!" D.M said with a worried tone.

"We have to help her!" Hikari said as I nodded with a determined look.

"Marissa come on! We're getting our Daughter Back!" I said as the two of us walked away.

'I hope the Life Aura's can do this, I will destroy that mark!!' I thought.

(Meanwhile)

We find a mountainous region where inside a cave hugging her knees was Hinaten.

'At least no one will get hurt while I'm here!' Hinaten thought as suddenly she heard chuckling as suddenly what looked like a spiritual version of Yami who grinned at her as she back away.

"Nononono! Your gone!!" Hinaten said as Yami smirked.

"Well technically I am, but I'm here to make the final arrangment! Time for my angel to grow her wings!" Yami said as he pressed one of his thumbs on the Curse Mark, causing it to glow Dark Green!

"Get away!" Hinaten said as she ran away but the damage was done, as the Mark started covering her entire being.

"Soon, it will finally be complete but before I have you join me, perhaps your so called 'family' will want to join you!" Yami said as he chuckled. As Hinaten's usually blue eyes turned Blood Red!

(That's Part Three! Next Time, Ross and Marissa head off, but X and the Dark Oracles go with them, as they arrive at the mountains, Yami decided to unleash his angel on them!)


	4. Chapter 4

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Four!

Dark Beings in Business one last time!

We now see Lucifer who was completly livid, not only did he fail to get Hikari, but also he had lost Yami a powerful ally! Right now he was alone as he tried to think of a new plan! When suddenly he heard chuckling as he drew his sword

"Whos there!?" He demanded.

"Now Lucifer-san, don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" A voice is heard as Lucifer sees Yami's spirit.

"But, how your...?" Lucifer began to speak.

"Dead, yes quite so, but I am here to help you one last time, before I depart, but I require the assitance of your lackeys," Yami said as Lucifer raised an Eyebrow.

"And what would you be giving me in return for this?" Lucifer asked as Yami grinned. Before suddenly a flash of light appeared inbetween both of them as Lucifer's widened his eyes to see was a Chara Egg!

"That," Yami said as Lucifer grinned.

"You have my attention," Lucifer said as Yami grinned back!

(Meanwhile)

Ross was preparing with the seven Life Auras floating around him, was getting ready to look for Hinaten with Marissa ready too.

"Let's go Ross-kun," She said as I nodded.

"Let's go get our daughter!" I said as Marissa nodded and we both headed off.

(Meanwhile)

X Prodigy was right now talking with Spider-Girl, Leela, Amy and who he found out Nova!

"I must admit, I can't...what the?" X started to say as the four girls and one Devil/Hollow looked out the window to see Ross and Marissa walking away.

"Ross? Where's he going?" SG asked as X jumped after him.

"Hey Ross! Where you going?" X asked. As I turned around with a serious face.

"I'm going after Hinaten, she's run off!" I said as X shouldered Sparda.

"I'm coming with you, and this time...we have Femme Fatales with us!" X said as suddenly SG and the Dark Oracles appeared behind X.

"Spider-Girl?" I said as SG nodded.

"Nice to see you both again, by the way congrats on winning that battle of the bands back in my High School." SG said as I chuckled and Marissa smiled.

"Thank you, now let's move out!" Marissa said as everyone nodded and headed off.

(Meanwhile)

Yami was waiting back in the cave as Tayuya, Nayzormon and Veronica appeared.

"So your still around," Nayzormon said.

"For now, once those Pokemorphs show up, I'll have to depart, the Dimension of Dark Souls beckons, but allow me to introduce your ally," Yami said as a figure walked out of the Darkness, it was Hinaten but with some differences, her eyes where Blood Red Eyes, she still had Pink hair, but with Black Streaks with Blood Red tips on the ends, also her skin was more Grey in colour! Also glowing was the Curse Mark.

"Must...kill...all," She said in a demented voice as Yami chuckled.

"Now, my angel, be patient, soon your chance to kill will arrive," Yami said as suddenly Yami nodded to Nayzormon who turned around to the outside of the cave.

"Green Horn Shocker!!" Nayzormon said as a Green Bolt of Lightning was sent airbourne.

"That should be a good enough signal!" Yami said as Hinaten's Curse Mark glowed even brighter.

(Meanwhile)

Ross, X Prodigy, Marissa and the Dark Oracles saw the bolt of lightning.

"That's the most obvious signal if I've ever seen one!" SG said as X nodded, but no one noticed Ross and Marissa with the most serious looks on their faces, like we where going to fight Rasets himself!

'No matter what gets in our way! Hinaten is coming home!' Both of us thought. As we headed towards the where the bolt fired!

(That's Part Four! Next time, Ross, X, Marissa and the Dark Oracles, arrive to Yami, Lucifer's cronies and the curse marked Hinaten, as Yami leaves for the Dimension of Dark Souls, a huge battle is looming!)


	5. Chapter 5

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Five!

A Demons last Gift!

As our heroes head up the mountains to wear the signal was at, SG's spider powers mde it easy for her, along with My Psychic powers! But the others had to climb the old fashion way except Marissa who I was carrying.

"Ross! Slow Down!!" X said as he and the others caught up to Me, Marissa and SG.

"No! You guys speed up! I have to get to Hinaten!" I said as Marissa nodded.

"Sorry man, but who knows what we're going to run into," X said as I nodded.

"Your right, but let's go," I said as we kept going but a little faster as we finally stop outside a cave.

"If I'm right, in here," I said as we walked in, Me and Marissa where in our Pokemorph Limit, X had Sparda out along with Black Roses Hammer, Dark Butterfly took a fighting stance, along with Bleak Nova and Spider-Girl!

"I can sense alot of power inside here," Nova said as I nodded.

"Same here," I said.

"So you finally arrive," A familiar voice is heard as we quickly see Yami's spiritual form.

"YOU!!!" I roar as I was about to lunge at him but X stopped me.

"Wait he's just a spirit, he's no threat!" X said as Yami chuckled.

"Your Masked friend right, don't worry I'll be gone for good soon, but I thought you would like to see...your daughter," Yami said as Hinaten walked forward her Blood Red Eyes glaring at All of us,

"Hinaten...what has he done to you?" Marissa whispered tears forming. As I growled.

"Don't worry, soon the mark will send her spirit and soul right next to me in the Dimension of Dark Souls, but not before she kills you two, and helps Lucifer recapture the Balance once again!" Yami said.

"So you where going to give Lucifer more?" A voice is heard as We now see Nayzormon, Tayuya and Veronica appeared.

"Of course, thanks to him, I was able to have my angel even for a moment, so I oh Lucifer big," Yami said as I glared along with the rest of us. As Spider-Girl suddenly sensed another presense.

'Come on Girl, let's show them some true spider power!' Her Pokemon Half Ariados said as she nodded as she was surroundded in a glow.

"If your done, talking how about we kick all of you around and help the kid! Silk Ariados!" SG said as she transformed, she was now wearing an almost Ariados looking version of her costume.

**Pokemorph Battle Notes!**

**Silk Ariados: This form grants the Pokemorph the power to use many Poison and Spider abilities or enhance similiar powers!**

**End Notes!**

As the now Pokemorph Hybrid stood strong, as the Dark Oracles, X Prodigy, Me and Marissa took stances.

"Take them down!" Yami said as he finally departed to the Dimension of Dark Souls!

'Good Riddance!' I thought as Hinaten suddenly slammed into me pushing the two of us outta sight. As Marissa stared down Tayuya.

"Pay Back time!" Tayuya said when suddnely she dodged a hammer swing as Black Rose appeared next to Marissa.

"Come on let's show them girl power!" BR said as Marissa nodded. Meanwhile Bleak Nova and Dark Butterfly stared down Nayzormon!

"Now, let's see how you amateurs handle some real power!" Nayzormon said as BN and DB cracked their knuckles.

"Bring it!" Both said. As we now see SG and X Prodigy staring down Veronica as the Shadow Tyranitar Pokemorph growled.

"Time to bury you!" She said as she summoned a sandstorm!

(That's Part Five! Next time the fights split into multiple chapters! First is Bleak Nova and Dark Butterfly vs Nayzormon!)


	6. Chapter 6

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Six!

Bleak Nova and Dark Butterfly vs Nayzormon!

"Green Horn Shocker!" Nayzormon said as he launched Green Lightning towards both Girls, but they dodged with ease. As Dark Butterfly charged forward dodging all the Lightning bolts.

"Take this!" She said as she unleashed a barrage of punches and kickes, but Nayzormon was able to block each with his fan before sending her back with a gust of wind!

"Boom Boom Wake Up!" Nova said as she sent a power punch right at Nayzormon. Sending him flying towards Dark Butterfly.

"Hadoken!" DB said as she punched Nayzormon back with such force he crashed into a rock. But he got back up.

"Tornado Shield!" Nayzormon said sending a Tornado towards both of them but Nova chuckled.

"You call that a tornado? Steel Tornado!" Nova said as she sent her own Tornado attack not only stopping Nayzormon's attack but it hit Nayzormon too as DB ran forward. With her hands glowing with energy.

"Metsu Hadoken!!" She yelled hitting Nayzormon with such force he crashed through the wall with such force he nearly looked like he was going to be deleted. But he got back.

"Well I can safely guess I've over stayed my welcome, for now!" Nayzormon said as he teleported away.

"Just like most villians, when it gets bad they run for it!" Bleak Nova said as DB nodded.

"Come on let's get back to the others," She said. As both of them turned back!

(Meanwhile)

Nayzormon had reappeared back in Lucifer's throne room panting tired and hurt!

"So how did it go?" Lucifer asked with a smile next to him was the Chara Egg which was glowing.

"Well it seems the Pokemorph have new Allies," Nayzormon said as Lucifer nodded.

"Hows Tayuya, and Veronica doing?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know, we got seperated during the fighting!" Nayzormon said as Lucifer nodded.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves!" Lucifer said.

(A few minutes before)

We now see Marissa and Black Rose, staring down Tayuya!

"So let's show her some true girl power!" Black Rose said as Marissa nodded.

"This time, your dead Pokemorph!" Tayuya said as she brought out her flute, Black Rose brought out her Hammer Deaththorn, Marissa took a fighting stance already in Aquos Kyorge!

'I don't care what you do, Me and Ross-kun are getting Hinaten back!' Marissa thought in her head!

(That's Part Six! Next time, Marissa and Black Rose, double team Tayuya, can they handle the Flute playing girl?)


	7. Chapter 7

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Seven!

Black Rose and Marissa vs Tayuya!

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tayuya said as the same three demons appeared.

"Storming Hearts!" Black Rose said as she sent an almost tornado of hearts everywhere hitting the three demons sending them crashing back but they got back and lunged again, as Black Rose started using her hammer, as the demons tried to get to her.

"Hurry up! Go after her!" Black Rose said as Marissa nodded before dashing towards Tayuya, who brought out a Kunai.

"Aquos Claw" Marissa said as she slashed at Tayuya who kept blocking all the attacks with her Kunai.

"Water Pulse!" Marissa said pushing Tayuya back. Who growled. Before going into her curse mark level 1.

"Come on!" She growled as she and Marissa clashed again, as Black Rose gathered power the Demon lunged together.

"Rose Flash!" She said as a Flash of Power blinded the three of them as she spun her hammer fast hitting all three and causing them to be dispelled, as she glanced at Marissa and Tayuya who where just breaking off from a slam.

"Thorn Flurry!" Black Rose said as she began swinging Deaththorn with surprising strenght but Tayuya dodged each slam!

"Come on!" Tayuya said but Black Rose suddenly kicked her in the stomach followed by an uppercut, sending the ninja crashing to the ground as Black Rose started gathering energy along with Marissa as Tayuya got back up and went to level two!

"Ready?" BR asked.

"Born ready!" Marissa said.

"YOU TWO ARE GONE!!" Tayuya yelled as she ran towards them.

"Black Petals!/Oceans Rage!!" Both girls yelled as the combined power of Marissa and Black Rose's attacks sent Tayuya crashing through a wall of solid rocks, as the dust settled Tayuya was gone.

"She must have teleported away back to Lucifer!" Marissa said.

"Man she's much different than the one I know," BR said.

"Huh?" Marissa asked.

"You see, we found this alternate timeline, of Konoha, where the sound five are actually good, all five of them are on our team!" Black Rose said.

"Oh, come on we have to help Ross-kun with Hinaten!" Marissa said as the two of them ran away.

(Meanwhile)

We now see Tayuya appearing back in Lucifer's new HQ, as she panted she saw Lucifer and Nayzormon.

"So Veronica is the only one left, beside the girl?" Nayzormon asked. As Lucifer suddenly got a intriged look on his face.

"Hmm, I wonder...?" Lucifer said as he activated a viewing portal so he could watch the battle.

"What are you doing master?" Nayzormon asked.

"I'm wondering if I can get a possible new member from this, now where is the girl and her Dad?" Lucifer said as he started looking.

(A few minutes earlier)

We now see X Prodigy and Spider-Girl now Silk Ariados staring down Veronica.

"Time I bury you both in sand!" Veronica said as a sandstorm blew in.

"Oh please, let's take her down!" X said as SG nodded.

(That's Part Seven! Next is X and Spider-Girl vs Veronica, but what is Lucifer planning?)


	8. Chapter 8

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Eight!

X Prodigy and Spider-Girl vs Veronica!

As Veronica sent the blast of sandstorm, X and SG jumped over, as SG's fist glowed Purple.

"Poison Jab!" She said slammed the Poison Jab onto Veronica who was pushed back. As Sparda glowed a Black colour.

"**Night Silencer**!" X said as the beam of Dark Energy was launched towards Veronica.

"Dark Pulse!" Veronica yelled as the rings of Dark Energy countered the Night Silencer!

"Poison Sting!" SG said sending a barrage of Poison senbons towards Veronica.

"Protect!" Veronica said blocked the Pins with a shield of energy. As SG landed on the ground, next to X Prodigy.

"**King of Darkness**!" X yelled as the Giant Serpent of Darkness appeared and slammed into Veronica but surprisingly only pushing her back instead of sending her flying, the power of Tyranitar helping her.

"Shadow Rush!" Veronica said as she slammed into the King of Darkness causing it to slam into a wall and causing it to disappear before glaring at the X and SG.

"Hyperbeam!!" She roared sending the beam of Energy towards both of them!

"**Night Silencer**!" X yelled blocking the Hyperbeam as SG jumped over, the energy draining effect of Hyperbeam took effect.

"Silk Meteor!" She yelled as an Orb of Spider-Web like silk appeared and slammed into Veronica causing her to be basically be encased in the silk!

"If you'd be so kind X?" She asked as X nodded before his sword glowed with Dark Energy.

"**Night Stinger!**" X yelled as the blade extended and pierced the encased Veronica, but she managed to stop it just in time with a protect. But she was panting.

"It...dosen't matter...The Girl was destroy you!" Veronica panted before disappearing!

"Come on we better find Ross!" X said as the two ran off.

(Meanwhile)

We see Veronica still slightly webbed up back in Lucifer's HQ, As Lucifer was looking at the portal with a smile on his face.

"Found them," He said as Veronica got back up.

"So what do we do now master?" Veronica asked.

"For now nothing, go and rest up, I am about to add a new power, and a new member soon, I just need The Deoxys Pokemorph to keep her busy," Lucifer said. As Veronica was confused.

(Meanwhile)

I had landed in a clearing far from the others, as Hinaten still in her new look appeared.

"So, Otou-san time to see if you are as strong as I thought," She said in a distorted voice.

'Otou-san...help me...' Another familiar voice is heard, as I realized, Hinaten was still in their, as I glanced at the Life Aura.

'Stay outta this, if I use your power, I might kill her,' I thought as the seven jewels floated high up. As I took a fighting stance along with Hinaten her now Red eyes glowing.

'Hinaten, I will save you, even from yourself!!' I thought as we charged!

(That's Part Eight! Next time, Ross tries to help Hinaten from the curse mark, can he fight his own daughter?)


	9. Chapter 9

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Nine!

Ross vs Hinaten! Fighting for Love!

As Hinaten lunged at me, a dodged it.

"Aura Sphere!" Hinaten said as she sent an Orb of Aura towards me but I knocked it away. As it hit a mountain creating an explosion

"Shadow Ball!" I said as Hinaten sent an Aura sphere as the two attacks collided creating another explosion! As the smoke cleared Hinaten suddenly lunged forward but I dodged again,

"Psycho Cut!" I yelled as I sent a wave of Psychic Energy!

"Hyperbeam!" She yelled as she blocked with a Hyperbeam! Before glowing.

'Where'd she go?' I thought when suddenly a fast spinning blur slammed into me, as I saw a Donphan with Hinaten's red eyes, as Hinaten had used Transform. Before becoming a Magneton and fired a Thunderbolt which I dodged before firing a Hyperbeam, but she transformed into a Metagross and used Protect to block the hyperbeam! Before returning to normal.

"Having fun Otou-san?" She asked in that distorted tone as I just glared.

"Stop calling me Otou-san, you may be using her body, but your not Hinaten, only she can call me that!!" I yelled as she glared.

"Very well, then Ross, time for me to stop playing," She said as the curse mark glowed again and covered her in Green almost vine like marks. Before bluring.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled as I blured too and we clashed in flashes of Green and Red, as we landed a distance away, Hinaten was smirking!

"I know your stronger, why don't you fight serious!!" She yelled as I sweated.

'Because if I do, I might hurt you,' I thought as I just lowered my head. Before getting a serious look.

"FINE!" I yelled as I blured along with Hinaten, but as she was about to hit me, I vanished.

"What!?" She yelled as suddenly I reappeared behind her.

"Forgive me," I whispered as I grabbed her arm, and slammed her into the ground, as I landed down, I slowly walked forward.

'Ok, I know she survived that, but it should stun her long enough for me to get rid of...' I started to think when a huge rumbling was heard and suddenly a boom was heard pushing me back. When I stopped I saw Hinaten had changed. Her hair was now fully Black with Red tips, She was wearing a Black Dress, Her eyes where now Hollow, also huge deformed wings had appeared on her back.

"FINALLY!! YOUR FIGHTING FOR REAL!!!" Hinaten roared as I looked in horror. Before suddenly energy cracked around me in rage.

'YAMI!!! I am going to make sure your soul is going to rot!!' I yelled in my head at the demonic Hinaten.

(That's Part Nine! Next time, Ross has to handle Hinaten now, but can he remove the Curse Mark, but what is Lucifer planning to do?)


	10. Chapter 10

(This Story happens after Balance Rescue 2 and Webs of Deception!)

Space Warriors

Mistress of Shadows! Part Ten!

Back and better than ever! Hinaten is back!

As she brought out her wings which she used to fly up, as I floated after her.

"Shadow Fire!!" She yelled sending an Orb of Black and Red fire toward me but I dodged.

"Hyperbeam!" I yelled.

"Shadow Chill!" She yelled as what looked like Black Crystal hit the Hyperbeam stopping it!

"Grr, Psycho Boost!" I yelled launching the orb of Psychic Energy towards Hinaten.

"Shadow Bolt!" She yelled as Dark Blue Thunder Bolts hit the Psycho Boost a stalemate again!

'Where is these moves coming from!?' I thought as she flew towards me, as I dodged and grabbed her.

"Come on Hinaten! Get a grip!" I yelled as Hinaten suddenly threw me away. Just as Dark Butterfly and Bleak Nova arrived.

"Woah! What happened to her?" Bleak Nova thought just as they noticed the others showing up.

"Where are they?" SG asked as they pointed up and Marissa gasped.

"Hinaten...what's happened to you," She whispered as X got a serious look.

"I'll be right back! Devil Trigger!" X yelled becoming Sparda before flying up after Me and Hinaten which we both noticed.

"Hey X, what took ya?" I asked. As the Now Demon smirked before he glared at Hinaten, who smirked.

"So the Hollow/Devil too? Happy me!" She said as she gather dark energy.

"Shadow Blast!!" She yelled as she sent a blast of Dark Energy towards X.

"Beast of Madness!" X yelled blocked the Shadow Blast. As I suddenly appeared infront of Hinaten.

"Hypnosis!" I said as the purple energy hit Hinaten causing her to get drowzy, and finally fall asleep as I caught her the transformation ended and she was back to normal, but I was still serious!

'Life Aura, The Gift of Light from Arceus, I call on you again, please help her!' I thought as the Life Aura's suddenly appeared around Me and Hinaten and shot a beam of glowing light which hit the Curse Mark, and it almost seemed to be writhing!

(Meanwhile)

We find Lucifer watching the fight grinning.

"Gotcha!" He said as he suddenly put his hand on the portal and suddenly appearing in his hand was a Green and Black Orb!

"Is that?" Nayzormon asked.

"Yes the Dark Powers, the girl had unleashed, and this is going to be very useful, now we just have to leave it and it'll form into that form again!" Lucifer said as he placed the Orb in a special stand.

(Meanwhile)

As we see Hinaten stir her normal Blue Eyes opened.

"Otou-san...Kaa-san?" She asked.

"Hinaten!" Marissa cried out hugging her daughter as I smiled.

"Welcome back, it's finally gone," I said as Hinaten saw the mark was gone.

"It's gone!" Hinaten cried out as she teared up. Meanwhile X noticed the four Dark Oracles talking.

"And Break!" SG said as the four of them walked forward.

"Hinaten?" SG asked as the Girl wiped her tears.

"Huh?" Hinaten said.

"Me and the girls where just talking and we agreed! We would like you to join the Dark Oracles?" SG said surprising Me, Marissa, X and Hinaten!

"What!?/Me!? All four of us yelled.

"Do you accept?" SG asked with a smile under her mask.

"O..of course! I accept!" Hinaten said with a smile as SG nodded.

"What do you say we head home?" X said as we all headed back.

(Meanwhile)

As Lucifer saw his egg finally hatched. He saw his first chara.

He had eyes similiar to Orochimaru was wearing Snake styles armour and a Mini Scythe.

"So your my first Chara?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes I represent your lust for the young Balance Queen, my name is Uriel," Uriel said as he bowed.

"Excellent, now we just need to wait for our newest member," Lucifer said as sleeping on a bed was an almost carbon copy of Hinaten Curse Mark's Level 2.

"Soon, you will be ready...Kageten," Lucifer said.

(Meanwhile)

After we returned to the Author Fighters HQ. Hinaten headed straight to bed, the next day Spider-Girl already gave Hinaten a special mask to wear, right before she and the Dark Oracles headed back to New York!

"Hey Hina-chan!" Hareta said with a smile before he noticed Hinaten suddenly had a glazed look.

"Hareta-kun..." She said.

"Yes?" Hareta asked in a worried tone.

"...You smell wonderful!!" Hinaten cheered as she wrapped her arms around his neck before...biting him!!

'Chu' Hinaten bit down.

"Ack! Hinaten!!" Hareta yelled as Hinaten suddenly let go blushing!

"I'm so sorry!!" Hinaten said as Hareta suddenly noticed he didn't have puncture mark, infact it looked more like a hickey.

"No bite marks?" Hareta said as Hinaten blushed.

(That's Part 10! Done! Thanks for reviewing!)


End file.
